


can you keep a secret?

by Iolanfg



Category: Mystrade is our division: promts - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Friends to Lovers, Gen, No Angst, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: John reflects on the funeral of Mycroft  and comes to a conclusion...





	can you keep a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the one-word challenge on the FB page "Mystrade is our division": "Secret"  
> Obviously, Sherlock is Doyle's, and this is based on the characters of Moffat and Gatiss.  
> English is not my first language, in fact I use fics to learn some English. This has been translated directly by DeepL Traductor. I apologize for the mistakes, and if anyone wants to correct me I will be more than happy to learn.

John left the house, trying to assimilate what had happened in the last days, still surprised by the silent resignation with which Sherlock seemed to have accepted the event.  
He was having difficulty getting used to the idea: Mycroft Holmes was dead.  
Anthea he'd found one morning, unconscious in his home office and, in spite of all the alarms, Molly Hooper's autopsy revealed that the ice man had suffered a heart attack.  
It had been three days since the funeral, organized by the efficient Anthea.  
It had been a discreet act in one of the Pall Mall rooms, with men and women in black who came and went quickly after paying their respects to the urn containing the ashes of the British government and a large number of politicians, national representatives and foreigners, they murmured in the corridors and seemed, rather than dismayed, frightened.  
Mr. and Mrs. Holmes did not attend, and John assumed that they were still furious with Mycroft for the "Eurus affair". It was a funeral without flowers.  
\- I'm going to miss him a lot. - Anthea was with them, imperturbable as always.  
\- I know how you feel. I'm still waiting to see the boss come through the door. -  
Although Sherlock and DI Sally Donovan got along better and had worked together in some cases, John found it odd to see her there. Although, of course, when assuming the tasks of DI Gregory Lestrade, Sally had met Mycroft.  
Although he was always considered more a watchman sent by Mycroft than a friend, John had to admit that he also missed him.  
He remembered how different the inspector's funeral had been a year earlier, with flowers, honors, tears and laughter, remembering anecdotes before a closed coffin.  
The body was so disfigured after the accident that Molly had to use dental records to confirm the identification. Mycroft did not attend.  
\- Now both are in a better place. And surely one day we will meet again.  
John smiled at the always sweet and understanding Molly, while Sherlock mumbled a weak "Of course". John stopped abruptly before turning the corner, his brain working at full speed and his outrage growing for minutes.  
Sitting in his chair, hands clasped under his chin, Sherlock Holmes smiled as the entrance door slammed shut, listening to the hasty steps on the stairs.  
The door flew open, banging against the wall.  
\- They're not dead, right? Greg, Mycroft. Simply ... - He made a gesture with his hands in the air: - You, Molly, Donovan, Anthea ...  
The brunet broadened his smile when he raised an eyebrow, amused by the fury of his friend and gestured towards the chair in front of him.  
-Can you keep a secret , John?


End file.
